Atlantean Empire
Summary ::"When you think of Atlantis, think of the height of the Roman Empire, with its famed legions armed with lightning weapons and towering War Golems. While the mages of the Atlantis Guild once held control over the Empire with an iron fist, Emperor Nujarek’s public confirmation by Tezla’s Avatar makes him the most powerful man in the Empire. With his destiny laid before him, Nujarek seeks to reform Atlantis in Tezla’s name, and promises to lead humanity to conquest and victory." -- Mage Knight Official Website Story "The Atlantean Empire rules most of the western half of the Land, controlling hundreds of human city-states, kingdoms and small countries through economic, political or military force. The modern Empire is ruled over by Emperor Nujarek, appointed to the throne of Atlantis in 432 Tz by Prophet-Magus Osiras of the Atlantis Guild. While the mages once were the undisputed rulers of the Empire, with Nujarek’s sudden ascension from Guild puppet to respected Atlantean leader, what role the Technomages will play in leading the new Empire is uncertain. Grand-Magus Tezla founded the Atlantis Guild more than 370 years ago to unify all forms of magic. Until Tezla’s time, Elementalism and Necromancy were opposing powers, and a mage could hope to only master one. Tezla, against all odds, mastered both schools and created Technomantic magic by harnessing the magical power of Magestone. With armies of Technomantic mages, war Golems and troops armed with magical weapons, Tezla’s Atlantean Empire quickly expanded throughout the western half of the Land. Today the Empire sprawls across thousands of miles and contains most of humanity under its rule. At the heart of the Empire lies the floating city of Atlantis, held aloft 500 feet above the ground by dozens of house-sized blocks of enchanted Magestone crystal. The floating city is the heart of the Atlantean Empire, and is the home to the most powerful human warriors and mages in the Land. While each of the Empire’s dozens of client-states has its own rulers and royalty, every loyal Atlantean leader has a powerful Guild Magus acting as an “advisor” on their day-to-day affairs. With the aid of fanatically loyal soldiers, war Golems and Technomantic inventions sent from Atlantis, these “advisors” maintain control over the leaders of the client-states with an iron fist, ensuring that the loyal “governors” play their part in maintaining the glory of the Empire. However, as a recent development, under Emperor Nujarek’s order, military advisors are also being sent accompany the mages to ensure that the representatives of the Atlantis Guild does not overstep their authority. Because the might of the Atlantis Guild is fueled by Magestone, whenever a new deposit of Magestone is discovered the Guild dispatches troops and mages to conquer the area as quickly as possible. Anyone who gets in their way is imprisoned, enslaved and set to work in the mines—a dangerous and often fatal job. Even with Emperor Nujarek’s ascension to power, both Nujarek and the Technomancers grudgingly recognize they must work together in order to continue the flow of Magestone – and thus the Empire’s survival." Politics Leaders *Emporer Nujarek *General Volkare *Magus Anunub *Magus Alment Lan Subfactions *Imperial Legion *Golemkore *Delphana External Links http://www.wizkidsgames.com/mageknight/chamber/fiction.asp?cid=38511 Official Mage Knight Website: Atlantean Empire